Party Games
by K. East
Summary: Lily tries every party game known to man, and a few known to James Potter. LJ A
1. Seven Minutes In Heaven

Party Games

Chapter 1: Seven Minutes In Heaven

"Have you ever heard of the game 'Seven Minutes In Heaven'?"

"No, Mary, I haven't." Lily was curled up on the sofa. The "party", as they called it, was rather boring, and she would much rather be somewhere reading a good book.

Not to say Lily didn't like parties - she just didn't like boring ones.

"It goes like this," said Mary from her seat on the floor. "You go into a closet, and then someone else goes in, too, and they have seven minutes to do whatever they want to you." The brunette smiled mischieviously past a bottle of Butterbeer.

"Interesting," Lily said truthfully. Hey! Just because she was a bookworm didn't mean she didn't appreciate the existence of man. In fact, a small part of her thought it might be to try this game - if the boys involved weren't too disgusting.

And so the first party game commenced.

People could only play if they were single, Mary declared, and they could not choose their partner. The girls stood in a nervous line to use the closet while Mary stood by with a stopwatch. Boys were plucked out of groups at random and shoved into the closet.

Alice and Frank had just recently emerged, both looking rather embarrassed with themselves; Lily was shoved - somewhat unwillingly - into the little room.

A moment later the door opened and a body tumbled in. The identity of the person was immediately clear, despite the lack of lighting.

Who else could it be but Potter? Lily thought. _This isn't chance, this is conspiracy._

"Heya, Lily," James said cockily before planting his lips on hers.

She would've struggled if not for the rules of the game - James could do whatever he wanted, as long as it remained PG-13. Lily was a lot of things, but she wasn't a cheater, and she certainly wasn't stupid enough to pass up this opportunity for the perfect hookup.

So she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him, hard; James, probably surprised at this, pulled back.

"Wow," he breathed. "I - er -" And suddenly all confidence was lost.

"They're listening at the door," Lily informed him. "So shut up." And she kissed him again.

James took the initiative and moved his lips over hers, albeit awkwardly; his hands slid to her waist and he marveled at the fact that he actually wasn't being pushed away. Every few seconds they'd pull apart for breath.

Lily traced her tongue along his lower lip and he opened his mouth slightly with an animalistic noise. Her tongue lightly slid along his teeth, then touched his - James moaned - and they were both again lost in a sea of hands and mouths.

One of James's hands moved up to her face, touching her cheek, her ear, the curve of her jaw - anything he could get. He broke away from her lips, panting and sucking in air like drink through a straw.

Lily gasped as he moved closer, placing what felt like searing hot lips against her collarbone. He brushed his mouth along her neck for a while, hissing a little too loudly, holding her a little too long.

There was a loud knock on the door and both were startled out of their sudden frolick. James took care to straighten his glasses, which had been knocked askew, and adjust his collar; Lily patted down her hair and wiped her mouth on her sleeve.

"Decent?"

"Yes," James replied, sounding giddy.

And so they exited, the game was over, and the seven minutes of _pure heaven_ were up.


	2. Truth or Dare

Party Games

Chapter 2: Truth or Dare

After the rather embarrassing closet episode, Lily thought she would never again listen to a suggestion by Mary MacDonald. But at the mention of "Truth or Dare", she was right back in the hands of the devil.

"Now, here's the rules," Mary said carefully, as thirty or so Gryffindors looked on. "You can ask whoever you want for a truth or dare. If they choose truth, they must answer one question truthfully. If they choose dare, they must complete the given dare. Fail to do that, and they are out of the game. Succeed, and it is their turn."

"How do we know if they're lying?" someone asked.

Lily sighed. "Honor system."

Everyone agreed loudly, though some seemed less-than-enthusiastic about it.

"I'll go first. Remus, truth or dare?" Mary crossed her arms over her chest.

"Dare," Remus said immediately. There were many things he was not willing to tell people about, now or ever.

"I dare you to kiss Sirius."

"_What_?" Both cried. "That's disgusting!" Remus added.

"No way am I letting him get near me!"

"That's...ugh!"

"Alright," said Mary calmly. "You can sit out."

"I will," Remus said sourly, retreating to the corner of the common room.

"Who goes now?" someone wondered.

"I do," Mary said assertively. "Marlene, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Marlene, a tall girl with plain features, lifted up her chin bravely. "Like a Gryffindor."

"I dare you to kiss Lily."

Lily didn't even recoil as Marlene grinned sweetly around the circle and pecked Lily on the cheek.

"Now for something that doesn't involve kissing," Marlene said, shooting an apologetic glance at Remus. "Peter, truth or dare?"

"Dare," he answered, and everyone groaned. It looked like there would be no truths tonight. "What? It's more fun!"

"I dare you to write a letter to Dumbledore requesting an absence in dessert - because you're going on a diet."

Peter, quite used to jibes at his weight, heartily complied. It was actually rather funny, watching the mousy boy scratch out a hasty and somewhat apologetic letter to the Headmaster.

"Truth or dare?" he demanded of Sirius. Sirius grinned and chose "dare."

"I dare you to...show the whole room your tattoo."

The grin slipped away. "Wormy - that's on my _arse_!"

Peter shrugged.

Sirius was, needless to say, eliminated.

* * *

"Truth or dare?" someone said wearily. Fifteen minutes had passed, and the numbers were narrowed down to five: Peter, Mary, Marlene, Lily, and James. 

"Truth," said James, and they all perked back up. It was the first time someone had picked "truth" and they were all dying for some variation.

"What is your middle name?"

"Tristan." Needless to say, they all laughed. Not because "Tristan" is a funny name, mind you; it was because James simply did not look like a Tristan.

"Truth or dare, Lily?"

Lily half-considered tunneling James's idea and picking "Truth" - but she didn't want to follow everything he did; and she didn't want to answer an embarrassing question regarding the other evening. "Dare, please."

"I dare you to run your hand through my hair."

Everyone found this odd, seeing as how it was completely easy to run a hand through someone's hair; Lily , however, simply obliged.

"Alright, Peter," she said casually. "Truth or dare?"

"Truth," Peter squeaked, awed at her coolness.

"What is your Animagus?"

Peter made a sound and looked at James, who shook his head. "I don't have one!" the blond boy blurted, and he moved away from the circle.

"Truth or dare, Mary?"

"Dare."

"I dare you commit every dare you've given out tonight."

Mary groaned, knowing she'd been beat. There was no way she could remember every dare she'd given out, let alone reenact them.

"Truth or dare, Potter?" Lily said mercilessly.

"Truth."

"What do you really think of me?"

"I think you're funny, and beautiful, and you see the good in people when they can't see it in themselves."

There was an awkward silence in the room.

"Truth or dare, Evans?" James said softly.

"Truth."

"Tell me, what do you think of me?" There was a kind of hope in his tone that Lily could not ignore.

"I think you're...okay," Lily said quietly. "Yeah. You're okay."

There was another silence.

"Truth or dare, Marlene?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to leave this circle," Lily said boldly. Marlene looked puzzled for a moment - then she laughed.

"Good one, Lily! I'll tak your dare." And Marlene was eliminated.

"Truth or dare, Potter?"

"Truth, Evans," James said.

"Why are you so nice to me?"

"Because I like you." And everyone knew it was the truth, too. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare," Lily said rebelliously. Now everyone who had been eliminated leaned in to see what would happen, who would win.

"I dare you" - James paused in thought - "to tell me you love me."

Lily hesitated. It would be lying, of course. But she wasn't about to lose. "I love you," she said seriously, drawing a laugh from the others.

James looked slightly put off.

"Truth or dare?"

"_Truth_."

"Why did you just dare me to do that?"

For a moment, James hesitated. Then, carefully, he said, "I just wanted to hear it."

"Not much of an answer."

"I agree," said Mary from the back. "Sorry, James, but you're out."

"Okay," he said. "Good job, Lily."

And Lily didn't feel as triumphant as she thought she would.


	3. Spin the Bottle

Party Games

Chapter 3: Spin The Bottle

"Everyone sit in a circle," Alice declared. The numerous students milling about the common room all the looked over, barely interested in what she had to say.

"Now," she added.

The Gryffindors formed a scraggly circle, looking somewhat perplexed.

"We're playing 'Spin the Bottle'," Alice told everyone. There were numerous noises of protest and enthusiasm within the group as someone set an empty Butterbeer bottle in the center.

"I'll go first," Alice said. She took the bottle between her two forefingers and her thumb, twisting it clockwise. It spun wildly on its side before coming to a stop. Tthe bottle pointed towards Frank; immediately lice swooped over and pecked him on the mouth, bright red. She returned to her seat.

The game went on for awhile, some people choosing to sit out if they felt uncomfortable kissing he whom the bottle had "chosen".

Lily reached forward and spun the bottle. It spun briefly and landed on Sirius, who looked pleased and apprehensive all at once.

"No!" James protested.

"What?" Lily paused.

He looked at a loss for words. "I - er - you didn't..." James swallowed. "You didn't spin it enough."

Lily rolled her eyes. "All in play, Potter." She leaned across the circle and kissed Sirius enthusiastically. Sirius - the neatly-groomed but not over-extravagant best mate of James - responded just as playfully, much to the dismay of James.

He looked quite disgruntled throughout the rest of the game - James, that is. Sirius looked rather satisfied with himself.

All in play.

* * *

I was quite surprised and glad to check my inbox and find 13 reviews, 10 alerts, and 3 favorites. :) Thank you everyone who has taken an interest in this story!

Now to address particular reviewers (because I know it's always fun to get a little reply, and this is knowledge everyone can share):

**-S3v3rusIsMin3-**: Personally, I always saw Sirius as like James, but milder and a bit better-looking. :) For all sakes of humor, yes, he might show everyone his tattoo...but I'm in favor of keeping his arse out of the story. Lol. Also, I suppose he never thought of kissing Remus on the cheek or something equally platonic. XP And, well...he's just not the type to go around kissing people of the same gender. Heck, he doesn't even kiss people of the opposite gender.

Thank you for the insightful review.

**HPfan1**: Care being a little more specific? Which part did you think was gross? Then I can explain to you my reasons for its inclusion. :)

**Demented Banana**: Hey, sometimes simple words are the only way to describe things. Thanks for such a great review:) Made my day.

**IAMaMUDBLOOD** and **Konflickted**: Well, as you can see, here is "Spin the Bottle". :D


	4. Twenty Questions

Party Games

Chapter 4: Twenty Questions

If there was anything Lily loved, it was "Twenty Questions". So she felt quite satisfied about throwing James a bone when she plopped down next to him in the Three Broomsticks one day and said, "Twenty questions. I'll ask first. Ready?"

"Ready," said he, taking this all in stride.

"Is it alive?"

"No."

"Does it make noise?"

"No."

"Am I familiar with it?"

"No."

"Can it hold something?"

"Yes."

"Has it been around a long time?"

"Yes."

"None of these answers make sense," Lily complained. "And how ought I know what it is if I'm not familiar with it?"

"It's you," James said simply.

Lily stared at him for a moment, then raised her eyebrows. "Now those answers definitely don't make sense. Last time I checked, I was alive!"

"You're not alive," James said seriously. "You're living it up!"

Lily said nothing, obviously not sure how to respond to this.

"And you don't make noise," James added fiddling with his sleeve. By this time the whole of Three Broomsticks was watching them - even Madam Rosmerta, who had been drawn in by the prospect of Twenty Questions and was now laughing silently at Lily's predicament. "You make music."

"Um - "

"_And_," he continued importantly, "No one's familiar with you. There are times when you don't know yourself - "

"How would _you_ - "

"You've been around in my heart for a long time," James said softly. "You're holding my heart hostage."

"I - I - " Lily was really quite shaken. How on earth does a girl reply to _that_?

"Your turn," James told her.

"Wait," Lily cried. "Why'd you pick _me_ as the object?"

"I'm always thinking about you," James replied. A smile crossed his face. "But I think it's my turn to ask the questions."

"Fine. Shoot."

"Go out with me?"

"No!" she laughed.


	5. Charades

Party Games

Chapter 5: Charades

"Hullo, Evans."

"Hello."

"How are you?"

"Well, thanks."

"Oh.. Well. That's good."

"What do you want?"

"Now, Evans, there's no reason to be moody."

"Now, Potter, I really think there is."

"Care to elaborate?"

Lily paused in mock thoughtfulness. "No."

"Hm."

"So."

"Yes?"

"What is it you wanted?"

James twiddled his thumbs. "Do you want to play charades?"

Another paused. "I'd like to."

"Really? Yippee!"

"But I don't know how."

"...gee, that sucks."

"Yes. For you."

James shrugged. "I'll walk you through the motions. Now watch. I'm thinking of an object. It has _two words_." As he said this, he held up two fingers.

"Mmhmm."

"Now, first word." He held up one finger. "I'm going to act it out, and you're going to guess." He pointed to himself.

"What?"

"Guess!"

"Boy?"

"No."

"Jock?"

"No."

"Illegal animagus?"

"It's supposed to be _one_ word..."

"Toerag? Egotistical? Pillock?"

"James! It's James!" he cried.

Lily quirked an eyebrow. "Oh. Sorry."

"Now," he continued irritably, "second word." And he stuck out his hands, palms facing each other, with a foot going up and down.

"Accordian?" James shook his head.

"Driving?"

"No."

"Conductor. Maestro. Mime."

"No, no, no."

Lily stared at him for a moment. "Oh! Potter!"

James smiled.

"You know what would've worked better? If you were smo- "

"Noooo." James said this very firmly with a crooked, psychopathic kind of grin; apprently he'd heard this kind of analogy before and didn't much appreciate it. Oh, well. Lily could live without puns.

"Well, then what?"

"Say the whole phrase."

"James...Potter?"

"Sorry, didn't hear you."

"James Potter."

James sighed in content.

"What are you doing?"

"Just making a luxury out of the fact that you _do_ know my first name."

"Well - "

"So, you want to play charades now? I'll get Sirius and Remus and we can have a contest!"

"Erm. No."

"Whaaat?"

"I said 'no'."

"I heard you!"

"Then why'd you say 'what'?"

"It wasn't a _what_ what, Evans, it was a _why_ what."

"I don't see what you're getting at."

"It meant, 'Are you serious?'"

"Would you like me to answer that question, Potter, or would you prefer I made some sort of pun out of your best mate's name?

"...really, whatever suits you."

"That could be a pun, too. Anyway, what were we talking about? My mind went blank all of a sudden."

"Erm..."

"You don't remember."

"Nope."

"Well, we'll remember eventually."

"So...go out with me?"

"No."

"Why?"

"Because, Potter. I don't want to."

"I thought we had a connection!"

"If by connection you mean 'we snogged in a closet for seven minutes as part of a strange and now regrettable party game', then yes. We had a connection."

"But this felt like a _real_ connection."

"No, Potter, I'm sorry to say that your hormones were speaking there, and - "

"Charades!"

"What?"

"Charades. We were talking about charades."

"Erm. Okay."

"And you were going to play with me against Sirius and Remus."

Lily smiled. "No, I don't think I was."

"You were."

"Were not."

"Were."

"Were not."

"Were."

"Were _not_."

"Then why did you ask me to teach you how to play?"

"Potter," Lily said, exasperated. "I _know_ how to play. I just didn't want to."

"...bullocks."

"Whatever suits you."

"Pun! _Pun_!"

"That was not a pun!"

"Was too!"

"Was not! You don't even know what a pun is!"

"Do too!"

"Do not!"

"Do too!"

"Potter, just go away!"

There was a pause.

"Potter?"

Another paused.

"Potter, get your arse back here! I'm not finished yet!"


	6. Would You Rather

Party Games

Chapter 6: Would You Rather

"Would you rather date James or Amos Diggory?" Mary twiddled her thumbs - scarily enough for Lily (and everyone else in the common room), she was bored. And wehn Mary Macdonald was bored, things got nasty around there.

"Ugh! Is that even a question?" Lily scrunched up her face. "Potter, of course. I dislike him, but dating Diggory would just be_ weird_. He's _twenty_."

"Yes, I thought as much." Mary smiled and settled herself in front of the fire, ignoring odd looks as she absently poked it with - well, a poker. "Would you rather date Sirius or James, then?"

"Personally, I'd choose Sirius," said Sirius, looking mildly amused. "He's the handsomer."

"But James is the smarter," James added from the sofa where he lay. Several first years looked upset that he was taking the whole of it. "So I would most prefer him. The rascal," he added for good measure.

Mary snorted in delight as Lily rolled her eyes and languidly stretched out in her seat.

"I'd choose Sirius," Lily said, mostly for the amusing effect on James's face. "Potter, your face will get stuck like that, hasn't your mum told you?"

"Only about six million times."

"Wwell," Sirius challenged, "would you rather eat a spider or a snake?"

"Snake," Lily said just as the other two said, "Spider."

"Ew - eat a snake! They're slimy!"

"Actually, Macdonald, they're not," said James with a mock-studious air. "They're scaly but smooth."

"Never touched one."

"Would you rather die of old age or by murder?" Lily asked.

"Old age - you can't feel much pain," Mary said.

Sirius raised a brow. "Murder - you get in the paper, and people try to avenge you!"

Lily glanced at James, who shrugged amiably. "I'm going to go with murder, myself. Would you rather have an O in History of Magic or an E in Advanced Potions?"

"James - _no one_ gets an O in History of Magic." Sirius smiled. "No one even takes it to NEWT level."

"Just answer the question."

Everyone chose Potions, needless to say - it was a far more interesting class.

"Would you rather" - Mary paused, contemplating - "Hold hands with Severus Snape, or drown?"

"Drown."

"Drown."

"Hold hands."

"_What_?" That was Potter again, his face no longer scrunched up, but instead surprised looking, as if the only choice anyone could possibly make was to drown. "_Why_? I mean- ugh - you'd probably get grease on your hand!"

"First of all, Potter," Lily said, "it wouldn't be so bad because I would _immediately let go_. Second of all, I'd like to live, thank you. Third of all, Severus's hands are not greasy, nor is he. The only thing I have against him is his excruciatingly poor choice of friends."

James sniffed. "But then what do you have against _me_?"

"Nothing."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing. Anything I feel towards you, however, is completely platonic, and so I find it pointless to consider pursuing a romantic relationship with you."

"Lily," Mary said warningly. "Please. English."

"Or French," Sirius added helpfully. "Je suis -"

Lily cleared her throat. "Point being, I wouldn't date you if it was a choice between you and, say, Hagrid's deceased father. Would you rather feel rejected now and crawl back up into your dormitory with Sirius at your heels, or stick it out until tomorrow?"

"I'll stick it out," James said. "But thanks for asking."

"Atta boy, Prongs."

"You know," said Mary, "Lily is pretty good at rejecting people."

"Yep," she said casually. "Lot of practice. James should know."

"That was number 17," he said helpfully.

"17? I thought it was 14!"

"Sirius, there were a few times I didn't tell you about."

"Why?"

"Pretty embarrassing."

"Wait - you've been keeping _track_?" Lily cried.

"Yep." James pulled a sheet of parchment from his pocket. "I actually have a running tally. Twice in third year, five times in fourth year, five times in fifth, twice in sixth year, and this was the third time this year." He made a little mark on the page as if in afterthought.

"That's...kind of creepy," Mary said.

"Kind of?" Lily said -though she was more amused than put off. It was kind of funny to think that James kept a tally of something like that in his pocket. Of course, he always struck her as the Type A personality; he probably kept a list for _everything_.

"Well, I want to know what times you didn't tell me about," Sirius demanded.

"Erm..." James turned pink, drawing giggles from the girls."There was the time on the Astronomy Tower -"

Lily made an indiscernable noise.

"What?"

"It was at midnight," she said flatly. "Wednesdays, when we stargaze. Fourth year."

"And I brought her a flower from the greenhouse, and -"

"- it bit me."

Mary's eyes bulged out of her head as she shrieked with laughter. Lily, looking quite affronted, did not show everyone the scar as per James's request.

"It poked quite a hole in my ego," he said tenderly. The redhead of the group only glared.

"Would you rather it poked a hole in your hand?"

There was a pause as everyone took in the wit of the statement. Then,

"Evans," James said seriously, "would you rather I snog you right now, or would you prefer later?"

"Later - _much_ later."


	7. True or False

Party Games

Chapter 7: True or False

"True or false," Sirius said amiably. He was settle dunder the Marauders' favorite tree, ripping grass out of the ground while Lily looked on in disinterest.

"Sirius," she said wearily. "I only asked you to help me find Remus. I _know_ you know where he is."

"Wait - wait," he cried, pulling more grass by the roots. "True or false - I've got a bottle of brandy hidden under my bed right now."

"True." Lily crossed her arms. "Now if you'd just -"

"No, sit down," Sirius said eagerly. "First of all, it's false."

"False!"

"Yes..."

"You don't seem like the type."

"It's actually wine," Sirius said, smiling wryly. "And it's not mine! It's Peter's, and sometimes he shares it with us and we have a jolly old party. Your turn."

"Fine," Lily said stiffly. "True or false. I've red hair."

"No way to play!"

"Fine - er...I keep a diary."

"True!"

"False." Sirius tried not to look surprised.

"True or false - my favorite sweet is peanut clusters."

"...true?" Lily guessed.

"False," he said proudly. "That's actually James's. Mine's Drooble's Best."

"Well," said Lily, irked that she had not yet gotten one right. By now, Remus was in the back of her mind as she struggled to find one last question to distract Sirius with. In all honesty, she was nervous - she had to find her friend on time, she had to counter the true/false questions, and she had to pee. Really badly. "Erm - true or false... I like cantoloupe with pepper on it."

"False?"

Lily sighed - he was right. She said this, adding, "I actually don't like cantoloupe at all."

"True or false - the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me was you stopping to play this game." Sirius smiled at her.

"I - erm - oh, surely you must be joking!"

"Yeah, I am," he admitted. "That's a false. The nicest thing anyone ever did for me was in first year. I was all alone at the platform, because my little brother wasn't old enough to go to Hogwarts at the time. My parents said good-bye and left me there - and the first person to talk to me was this square-jawed kid with glasses and messy hair."

Lily raised her eyebrows, looking skeptical.

"He stuck out his hand and said, 'My name is James Potter, I'm a blood traitor and we're going to be best mates, you and I.'"

"How could he _know_?" asked Lily, stunned.

"He said he saw it, and I suppose I saw it too. We're a different type, the Marauders."

Lily smiled. "He saw it? In your eyes, or what?"

Sirius shrugged. "Yes, mostly. It's up to you to decide whether you think that's true or false."

"Lily?" That was Remus, she knew, and as Lily left she found herself thinking more about James Potter than she'd have liked.


	8. Three Truths and a Lie

Party Games

Chapter 8: Three Truths and a Lie

"What were you and Sirius talking about?" Remus pressed - for the third time that afternoon. It was starting to get on Lily's nerves, but she didn't want to point that out.

"I told you - nothing important. He randomly wanted to play a game."

"Sirius doesn't do things randomly - they're for a reason, even if he didn't tell you."

"I really don't see what the ulterior motive would be behind a game of True or False."

"Ttrue or False?"

"Yes," Lily said warily.

"That's interesting." And Remus returned to his work, seeing as Professor Binns had stopped talking to shoot the pair a dirty look.

"Interesting?" Lily hissed, after a substantial pause. "Oh, I like that. 'Sirius doesn't do things without a reason' and then you won't even tell me what the reason was."

"I don't know his reason," Remus said calmly, staring straight ahead in mock-interest. Binns was rattling something about the Vampire Liberation Act of 1892, and the two students in the back were doing a poor job of taking notes.

"I'll tell you this," he said, "it was probably something to do with James."

She turned pink. "No, I really don't..."

"You know we'd always back him up, Lily," Remus said, "but Sirius most of all. He's the most loyal fellow I've ever met and he's _always_ trying to help Jjames out when it comes to you. Got a better head on his shoulders."

"Potter doesn't need help," Lily said.

Remus gawked.

"What?" Lily blushed. "You think I could snog him for seven minutes straight and _never_ consider a less-than-platonic relationship?"

"Well - you said he was - just a friend, you know..." Rremus looked very surprised. "But this is brilliant! Nnow we can tell him and - "

"No, we can't," Lily interrupted. "Remus, I don't think you understand."

"What's there to understand? You _like_ him!"

"I do _not_ like him!" Lily exclaimed, turning a few heads. She lowered her voice. "Just because a few times I've wondered what it would be like to kisss him for a reason...or even to hug him...or to look into his eyes after we've -"

"This conversation is getting incredibly awkward."

"Sorry." Lily cleared her throat, suddenly red. "Look, there's a difference between admiring someone's masculinity and having a crush on them."

Remus snorted.

"Of course. I should've known you wouln't understand."

"Lily..."

"I suppose I can just go back to dating Corbin McLaggen..."

"_Lily_..."

"But I really doubt we'll last much longer than a few weeks. I'll have to compose a waiting list -"

"Lily!" Remus cried, exasperated. "Look. James is my _friend_, okay? I'd like you to at least _try_ a relationship with him - he would be unbelievably happy..."

"Maybe when he proves he has an actual _personality_. I don't date boys who can recite all the answers to their Transfiguration homework yet aren't even capable of intelligent conversation."

"He does have a personality. A big one. You and I both know that."

"Only when he's being a smart-mouthed berk."

"Here, I'll prove it...err..." Remus sighed loudly before perking back up. "Alright. I'll tell you four things about James - and you have to...pick out which one's not true."

"So...three truths and a lie?" Lily raised an eyebrow. "I really don't see -"

"Mr. Lupin! Miss Evans!"

"I really don't see how that will prove he has a personality," she whispered after casting a wary look at Binns.

"Just try," Remus insited. "Here's four - er - his favorite muffin is poppyseed...his Patronus is a bird...his favorite color is red, and he's afraid of heights."

"Afraid of heights."

"Actually, no," Remus admitted. "He even hates looking out the dormitory window because he's afraid one day he'll find the urge to throw himself off it."

"But he plays Quidditch," Lily said flatly."

"And?"

"And in case you haven't noticed, Quidditch is played a hundred feet int he air on moving objects!"

"Yes, well," Remus said with a sniff. "I suppose that's his way of trying to overcome it."

"Well, it's not very intelligent," she told him.

"So? Just go on..."

"Erm." Lily knew the trick to this game - the most normal statement was usually a lie. "He likes poppyseed muffins?"

"Remus smiled. "Nope. It's actually his patronus - it's a stag, last time I checked."

"A stag - like a buck?"

"Well - yes. Stags are red deer, though, aren't they?"

"If it's a Patronus, how can you tell?"

Remus raised an eyebrow. "Well - er - I suppose I just guessed."

"Yes, well. I don't think I learned much."

"Try again, then, Lily! You can't possibly expect to glean much information from one little game...can you?" Remus picked up a quill, trying to look studious. "I don't even pick up much from these horrid lectures, which are far more substantial."

"Mr. Lupin! Miss Evans!" Binns barked. "Enough talking in my class! I understand if you don't find the Wizard-Vampire Union very interesting, but I will not have students carrying an ongoing and irrelevant conversation while I teach!"

"Sorry!"

"Sorry, Professor." Lily put on her most innocent face. "We were actually discussing the post-war effects on the vampire society."

"Interesting...I'd think it was true, except the war is not yet over." Binns fixed both of them with a steely glare. "Detention. My office, eight-o-clock on Saturday."

Lily groaned and Remus shrugged.

"Tell me more about him later," she whispered.


	9. Button, button, who's got the button?

Party Games

Chapter 9: Button, button, who's got the button?

"Let's play that old game from first year."

"What game?" Lily asked, pushing James's arm off her shoulder. He scooted away, pretending to look put off, but really enjoying himself.

"You know – Button, button, who's got the button?" Sirius butted in. He settled himself on a fat little armchair, looking quite eager. "Gryffindor hasn't had a party in ages."

Lily eyed the pair suspiciously. "You mean the version where everyone passes a button around, or the version where someone spikes the punch and half of us go to bed plastered?"

"The version where everyone has a glass of pumpkin juice and one of them has frog spawn in it," Peter said, appearing from behind the sofa. Remus followed soon after, crawling in through the portrait hole. Lily didn't bat a lid.

"I see you have me surrounded," she said dryly. "Well, fine – but we're not using frog spawn. That's gross – and a waste of good ingredients."

"Veritaserum," Sirius suggested.

"We have none," James told him. "Brandy?"

"I don't think so," Lily said sharply. "You boys may think it's all fun and games, but I'd rather not get _expelled_ for drinking."

"We're not underage," Remus said, though his expression was similar to that of Lily's.

"Your face is underage."

"Your mom is underage." Remus stuck out his tongue.

"Your…cat is underage…" James said weakly.

"James is underage," Lily said.

"Oh, and you're seventeen?" he huffed.

"Yes…my birthday was in January."

"You mean…you're an adult and I'm not?"

"I suppose so, yes."

"Doesn't that make it illegal to…"

Lily glared.

"Alright," said Remus hastily. "No alcohol. We'll just play the original version. With the button."

"That's boring," Peter declared.

"Here's what we'll do," Lily said, casting looks at the boys. "We'll pass the button around. The person in the middle says stop and the person with the button…owes them one service," she finished, feeling particularly daring. Remus looked at her with a question on his lips, but she quelled it with a Look.

"I'll be in the center first," Sirius volunteered.

And so the other four gathered in a circle around Sirius, who had his eyes closed. A button couldn't be found so they balled up a piece of paper instead.

"Stop!" Sirius said, and the circle chanted,

"Button

"button

"Who's got the button?"

"Peter's got the button," Remus pointed out, and Peter looked up.

"Peter," said Sirius, "go fetch me a pumpkin pasty. I'm starving."

Peter nodded and trailed off.

"Well, let's wait for him to come back." Sirius settled in the newly vacated seat and glanced around the circle.

Pretty soon Peter returned, pasty in hand. He passed it to Sirius and assumed his place in the circle.

Once again the button was passed around the circle.

"Stop," Peter said.

"Button

"button

"Who's got the button?"

"James!" Sirius cried, no-so-subtly shoving the "button" into James's hand. Lily glared.

"Okay," Peter said, looking slightly bewildered. "Er – I can't think of anything – give me an idea, will you?"

"Striptease," James offered immediately.

"Okay, then -"

"No, that was a service in itself," Lily put in. "James goes in the center now."

"Fine, Peter grumbled, surrendering his position.

"Actually, I don't really feel like playing," James said quietly. He was staring at the floor now. "I was just here for alcohol. Or a striptease."

"You're kidding." Lily stared. "Aren't you going to do you turn, at least? I thought you of all people would jump at the chance to order us around."

"Yes, well, I suddenly don't want to."

"Suit yourself," Lily said, half-expecting him to shout, "PUN!" But he only shrugged and exited the circle as the game continued.


	10. Rock Paper Slap

Party Games

Chapter 10: Rock-Paper-Slap

"Ow - ow - ow -"

"Peter Pettigrew, what on _earth _are you doing?"

"Oh, er - hi, Lily."

"You're saying 'ow' over and over again!"

"Oh, that. Well, I was playing rock-paper-slap with James, and now my hand hurts."

"Rock-paper-what?"

"It's like rock-paper-scissors, except the winner slaps the loser on the hand...I guess he was really angry today - blimey, he slaps hard!"

"What's wrong with him anyway, Peter? He's been acting funny the past couple weeks...ever since the button game, actually."

"I dunno...sorry. It could be for any number of reasons."

"Like what?"

"Oh...well...his birthday is in a few weeks, for one..."

"He doesn't like his birthday? I don't think he's said that before."

"Because it's a secret. He doesn't like getting presents, though we all give them anyway. It's because he doesn't want to ruin the tradition of the evening, you see."

"Oh. So James considers material things a poor substitute for actual celebration and thus shuns any potential gift-giving while failing to mention that to me, who was planning to send a card?"

"That was oddly specific, but yes."

"Well, that's a pity, because I was planning to get him this really beautiful watch I saw at Colton's Finery..."

"Wait! Okay, well...it's not because of his birthday."

"That's quite obvious. I assume the only reason you're saying this is to reveal it to our readers, who apparently like every other audience of any illustration must be fed a joke. Honestly, Peter, they're not complete idiots. They knew you were lying from the very beginning."

"Er - two things. First, yes; and second, we're not supposed to break the fourth wall. You know, unprofessionalism and all that."

"Right. I...need to go. See you, Peter. But one thing. I need to know what he's really mad about."

"He's not _mad._ He's just avoiding you."

"Elaborate."

"Well...he thought you were flirting with him."

"And?"

"And he likes to make the first move. See you, Lily."


	11. Bloody Knuckles

Party Games

Chapter 11: Bloody Knuckles

"Ouch!" Lily flinched as a Knut skidded into her knuckles once again. Her knuckles were already bright red, hence the name of the game: "Bloody Knuckles".

"Sorry, but it has to be done," Alice said, cackling a little. Yes, cackling. She was known to be violent, for sure, but thi was just plain, prolonged evil.

"You know, it's not my fault you're so bad at this game," the girl crowed, spinning the coin. It immediately fell. "Bullocks. You win."

Lily, intent on getting her revenge, flicked the coin acoss the desk. It collided with Alice's still barely-touched knuckles, making her wince a bit.

It was a hardly entertaining little game, but still it had captivated the attention of most of the Runes class, including the usually antsy James. Now a few gathered round, some peeked at the girls from the corner of their eye, and one even stared shamelessly. It was curious.

"Why is James staring at you?" queried Alice, wrinkling her nose. "That's so weird."

"He's not staring at me, he's obviously got the hots for you," Lily teased. It was a pitiful attempt to distract her friend, but not entirely fallible.

"_Excuse_ me, but I'm not the one who is possibly the most-loved girl in the whole bleeding school, with her hair down today to boot."

"My hair looks horrible down," Lily deadpanned.

"No, no." Alice smiled cheekily. "You look beautiful. In a completely non-slutty way, of course."

"Right."

"Hi, ladies."

"Bloody hell." Lily hiccupped, more than a little surprised at James's smooth maneuver across the room. "Erm - I mean ruddy. I really did say ruddy."

James raised an eyebrow. "Right. Well, how are you?"

"James!" Alice exclaimed, seeing and seizing the opportunity. "Doesn't Lily look better with her hair down? Doesn't she?"

"Nooo," Lily falsely sobbed, covering her head with her hands. By this time the entire Runes class was outright staring as the teacher obliviously droned on through the book.

"No, I think it looks better up," he said dryly, clearly put off. Although he was saying it for conversation-ending purposes, Lily visibly relaxed and thanked him.

"So, Lily." James, set on continuing what he'd come for, "your knuckles are all chapped. Actually, that one's bleeding."

"Yeah."

"Elaborate on why?"

"Not that it's your business, Potter, but Alice and I were on our second round of Bloody Knuckles when you stepped in."

"And you know red knuckles are a symptom of bulimia?"

Lily looked up, slightly impressed, slightly disgusted, and slightly frightened. "Yes, Potter. I do know that."

"Well, I just wanted to say so." He grinned. "Good afternoon, ladies." He turned and looked purposefully towards his own desk when Lily stuttered,

"Wait, why?"

He turned back. "Well, you see, they start off putting two fingers down their throat, then - "

"No, you dolt," she interrupted. "Why did you say so?"

"I just wanted to make a bit of conversation," he replied nonchalantly. "You know, find that highlight to my day and all that."

"Well, I've certainly found it," Alice crowed, collecting her Knut. Lily shot her a dirty look which was promptly ignored. "Weeellll, aren't we a bunch of grumps today?"

James smiled. "I also wanted to ask you out."

Lily, unfazed by his flattering attitude, waved him off. "Oh, James. What would people say if they knew you were dating a _bulimic_?" And she waved her bloody knuckles in his face, effectively deterring him another day.


	12. Questions Only

Party Games

Chapter 12: Questions Only

"Questions only," Jmaes hissed during one particularly boring announcement at breakfast. "Go!"

"What?" Remus stupidly.

"What's 'questions only'?" Sirius asked.

Peter's eyebrows went way up on his forehead. "Isn't that the game where you can only talk in questions?"

"How did you know that?"

"Why are you we playing it?"

"Would everyone be quiet?" There was silence from the boys before James smiled widely. "Haven't you noticed we're already playing?"

"Seriously, why are we playing this?"

"Because it's fun and we're bored," Sirius said matter-of-factly. A moment later, he clapped his hands to his mouth. "Aw, drat."

"Is Sirius out?" Peter asked.

James thought this over. "What do you think?"

"Does it matter what I think?"

"Remus, why aren't you saying anything?"

Remus looked between James and Peter, both looking a little silly with goofy grins pasted on their faces. "Well," said he carefully, "don't you think I increase my chances of winning if I stay quiet?"

"Is winning that important?"

Remus almost made a mistake right then by answering "Yes" but was saved by one Lily Evans cutting in.

"What are you fellows doing?"

"Oh, nothing...you would want to know about, right?" The question was tacked on by James in an attempt not to mess up. "But how are you?"

"Why don't you tell me?" Lily replied. "Maybe I _would_ want to know."

"Oh, why would you?" James looked slightly panicked as the rudeness of this statement made itself clear. "I mean, why wouldn't you? Won't you sit down?"

Lily ast a wary eye at him and did, indeed, sit down. "Is he alright?" she muttered discreetly to Peter.

He smiled nervously. "Why would you ask that?"

"Becase he's only..." Lily trailed off, gazing suspiciously around at the group. Sirius, who had been watching the whole situation with extreme amusement, grinned as he saw that she realized. "You're all just asking question!"

"Is there something wrong with that?" Remus asked innocnetly. The boys all laughed and high-fived each other.

"Well," Lily began, a devilish twinkle now in her eye, "what would you say if I said no?"

"Uh-oh," Peter said, effectively eliminating himself from the game.

James wriggled in his seat and asked eagerly, "Are you playing?" He reminded Lily so much of a puppy that she just had to laugh.

"Ready for some competition?"

"Do you two blockheads really think you can beat me?" Remus stuck out his tongue childishly. "Don't you know I'm the master of question?"

"Where'd you get the experience?" James shot back. "All those interrogations by the Ministry?"

"How do you know I haven't been?"

"Why must we argue?" Lily wondering. "Honestly, do you really believe it will give you a better chacne of beating _the soon-to-be Head Girl_?"

"You're only a prefect because someone needed to keep James and me in check," Remus said, before frowning. "Oh, so much for winning."

"Join the club, mate." This was Sirius and Peter in unison. They looked each other weirdly, then said exactly at the same time, "Get out of my head! Ah! Stop it!" This continued for some time.

"Evans, go to Hogsmeade with me?" James winked.

"What should I say besides no?"

"Please?"

"Will you take no as an answer?"

"How about a walk to the lake?"

"What part of no do you not understand?"

"Hagrid's?"

"You use his place for _dates_?"

"He doesn't mind..." James swore. "..._do_ you, Hagrid?" he shouted, effectively saving himself. The Keeper of the Keys looked up, bemused, but waves anyway. James grinned.

"How do you get away with that?" Lily wondered out loud.

James didn't answer this. Instead, he asked, "What do you think of me?"

"Oh, but what do _you_ think of me?"

"Would believe I've had a crush on you since around fifth year?" he joked.

"Would you believe I know that?"

"Did you ever forgive me for that thing by the lake?"

Lily knew instantly what he was talking about. He had told her..._go out with me, evans_...that if she did he would never bother Sev again...and look where that had gotten her... "Would you mind if I didn't?" she asked.

James stared at her, then cleared his throat and glanced around. No one was watching anymore. "Can...er, can I kiss you?"

There was a long pause, in which Lily also stared, cleared her throat, and looked around. Then, just under her breath: "Yes."

He didn't wait for further encouragement. His lips pressed warmly against hers for a brief moment.

It was time to go to class. Lily stared into James's eyes for a second. Both were frozen. Then, slowly, they gathered their things and retreated from the table.

As they parted ways, Lily heard Sirius ask, "Who won?"

And James answered, "She did."


	13. Never Have I Ever

Party Games

Chapter 13: Never Have I Ever

"_Hogsmeade?" James asked under his breath. They were partnered in Potions for a new and difficult antidote. Fortunately, they had finished earlier and were now bent over their notebooks, pretending to be doing homework._

"_Over my cold dead body," Lily breathed. She really didn't know why she kept rejecting him._

"_It's not a date."_

"_Don't try the 'friends' card." Maybe it was just a habit._

"_Or Diagon Alley for Easter hols, we can go to Florean Fortescue's…"_

"_Potter." Okay, it might be how utterly annoying he was._

"_How about if the whole lot comes? My friends, your friends…" His eye was twitching now, and his quill was crushed slightly in his hand. Hmm. Didn't his mother ever teach him not to write with a death-grip?_

_She kissed him on the cheek in response. Screw it, "hard to get". It was time for Phase 2, "mixed signals"._

This is how the whole group had ended up in Hogsmeade, playing "Never Have I Ever". They had opted for the Three Broomsticks to play, as James was still only 16 years old. The rest – Mary; Marlene; Alice; Lily; Frank; Peter; Remus; and Sirius – were all seventeen.

The game had been going awhile with alcohol for all but Lily, Remus, and James (being Prefects, and one underage). Butterbeer made a good substitute. It couldn't get anyone drunk but in a large amount was certainly nauseating, flavor-wise.

Each person held up ten fingers, and they took turns stating things they had never done. Those who had done such a thing would put down a finger and "chug", as Sirius put it.

It was Frank's turn first. "Never have I ever…dated a boy." This, of course, immediately sentenced the girls. ("Who've you dated?" James wanted to know of Lily. She kicked him.)

The next person was Alice. She mused for a bit before saying, "Never have I ever gotten a 'P' on a paper." Peter, Marlene, and Remus all dropped a finger, while Frank looked merely relieved. The lowest he had ever gotten was an "A", in his worst subject – Potions.

It was now James's turn. "Never have I ever gone out with Lily," he said, winking at her. She merely stuck her tongue out at him as Sirius, Remus, _and_ Peter all put down a finger, leaving James gaping.

"_What_?"

Lily smiled a bit. "Pity date," she said, nodding at Peter. "Sorry."

"I'm used to it." Peter shrugged.

"Study date," she continued, looking at Remus. She turned to Sirius and raised an eyebrow. "And I'm not sure what that was."

Sirius shrugged. "A 'You-and-I-both-know-James-likes-you-but-honestly-we-don't-care-right-now date?"

Frank also put down a finger. "I didn't know those counted," he explained. Alice punched his shoulder.

"Are you telling me," said James, more than surprised, "that every guy at this table has had something with Lily but me?!" He slowly lowered his forehead to the table, eye twitching.

"Right," said Sirius, eyeing his best friend. "So. Never have I ever been rejected by Lily."

"You just have to rub it in," said James from the table.

"Yep."

Remus took it up now. "Never have I ever fallen off a broom." Of course, this immediately deducted from everyone. It was a mystery how _anyone_ avoided this kind of accident at Hogwarts, but Remus had apparently managed it.

Finally it was Lily's turn…she smiled wickedly – or so she thought. It actually looked more like she was constipated. But of course, no one bothered to tell her that!

"Never have I ever," said she, relishing the moment. There was a long pause. "…eaten strawberry ice cream."

This sent Alice into a frenzy. "What? Lily!" She cast her gaze around, spotted James, and her eyes lit up like two very round Christmas trees. "You!" James shrunk in his seat. "You need to take her to Fortescue's!"

"Well, I guess that's been settled," James murmured. Lily glared at him.

Peter sent his friends each a wink before saying, "Never have I ever shaved my legs."

"Damn," Sirius said. Everyone stared. "What? I used to swim."

By this point, both Mary and Marlene had each had three or four beers and weren't boding well in the sobriety department. They were decided (almost unanimously, seeing as how they "voted" against the idea) to skipped over.

The game went on.

Pretty soon only three people were left: those who had opted for Butterbeer…not to say they weren't completely sick to the stomach by this time.

The score was tied; each had three fingers still up.

"I'm out of good ideas," James admitted. "But…never have I ever had a seventeenth birthday."

"If we had played this game a week from now…" Remus grumbled under his breath. He haltingly downed another bottle of Butterbeer, burping afterwards. Lily repeated the motion.

"I'm getting sick just watching you drink more," James said.

"Well, imagine how _I_ feel!" Sirius chimed in. "Ten beers! I'll never drink again in my whole life!" He then turned and vomited all over the floor.

"Ew."

"Never have I ever been an Animagus." Remus raised an eyebrow whilst James quite unwillingly put a finger down.

"Aha! I knew!" crowed Lily. "I tried to get Peter to tell me but…hey, what's your Animagus anyway?"

"His _what_?" said Marlene, Alice, and Frank.

"Lily, shhh." James cleared his throat. "My…erm…anime list," he said for the benefit of the pub (all of which was probably listening in by this point.) "I really do love that anime." He then giggled nervously.

"Right, well…" Lily gave James an apologetic look. "Going on…never have I ever had a good-luck charm."

Both boys immediately put down a finger.

"Boxers," Remus said, grinning crookedly. "I know it sounds silly."

"Ring." James showed her the gold band on his right hand. She had never noticed it before. Odd.

"Never have I ever," he said, still looking at his own hand, "gotten an 'O' on a Potions exam."

This immediately eliminated Remus, who growled. "Why is it always down to you two?"

"Because they're in _looove_," Peter laughed. James shot him a dirty look.

Lily had the advantage now, and it was obvious to everyone. ("She's got him beat," Alice whispered.)

She passed her last bottle of Butterbeer to James. "You'll need that." She smiled. "Never have I ever been on a Quidditch team."

James, good sport that he was, simply smiled and tipped the Butterbeer down his throat (he gagged slightly at the nauseating taste.) "Yep," he conceded, "too much of a good thing is a bad thing. Now, Lily, if you'd be so kind as to accompany me to the nearest tea shop…"

"I can't even be so kind as to say 'nice try.'"


	14. Snog, Shoot, or Marry

Party Games

Chapter 14: Snog, Shoot, or Marry

James's seventeenth birthday went unannounced. No, an announcement was not necessary; everybody knew. Each Peter, Remus, and Sirius wore bright T-shirts reading "Happy Birthday James!" The backs declared proudly, "He's legal!" Posters with his face and "Finally Seventeen!" plastered the walls.

James, on the other hand, has chosen a more subtle personal approach. The league of followers trailing him around that day said it all. Otherwise, nothing was different.

"Happy birthday, James," chimed a group of girls in the hallway. Somewhere from amidst the flock was a disgruntled, "Happy birthday, Potter" which stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Lily!" he called. She pushed her way out of the group and smiled slightly at him (deeming it necessary to be _somewhat_ pleasant on his _birthday_, of course).

"Yes?"

"Coming to my party tonight?" He tried to be casual about it, but it came out as sounding breathlessly eager. It was pointless, too: of _course_ she was going. Everyone in Gryffindor, fourth year and up, was going. But James sought her reaction like there was nothing else in the world.

Lily noticed this. "Sure, turbo. But there better not be any drinking."

"Oh, there won't be," he assured her. "But we are gonna play –"

"SNOG, SHOOT, OR MARRY!" Sirius crowed into the crowd. "Pick from any three!"

"God," Lily said, turning her face away. Her cheeks were pink. "You'd think it was a religion or something."

"It _is_ a religion, Lily." James shoved another bite of cake in his mouth, swallowed without chewing, and grinned. "Me and Sirius –"

"_Sirius and I._"

"– have been playing this every birthday since first year. It's tradition!"

_What a couple of prissies,_ Lily thought, instead choosing to say, "How is it played?"

"It's very simple," Sirius said, entering the conversation. "You're given a choice of three people, and you pick which one you would snog, shoot, and marry. Respectively."

"You're a couple of prissies," Lily told them. It couldn't be kept in; she found it very amusing how… well, adorably _lame_ the boys really were. Too bad no one else noticed. They could start a club together: the Anti-Marauders.

"Prissies!" Sirius drew himself upward indignantly. "Prongs! Lay down the law!"

James's head swiveled towards Lily, and he smiled sheepishly. "I'll start you out easy because I like you. Peter, Remus, and Sirius. Go."

Lily raised her eyebrow. "I am not playing your ridiculous –"

"Go!" Sirius hopped up and down – while maintaining a very dignified, stereotypical butler-esque expression.

"Snog Sirius, marry Remus, and shoot Peter because there's nothing else left for him." Crossing her arms, the now-irritated Lily delivered to James the Look – in which her eyes seemed to seize his brain and squeeze it until it fell apart…

It took him a minute to recover.

"You wouldn't snog Peter? He's not half-bad at it." There was an awkward silence. James cleared his throat. "Not that I would know."

"You forget, I've dated them all. I know which would be best. Though Remus is a commitment-phobe…that's why it was only a very casual thing."

James said nothing to this for a moment. Then through gritted teeth he replied, "Al_right_. How about Snivellus, Amos Diggory, and I?"

"And _me_."

"What the difference?" he howled.

"And why does everyone keep asking me about Amos Diggory?" Lily demanded. "He graduated four years ago! Uck! And that thing with the thestral was only a _rumor_!"

"Erm…" James's eyebrow crawled upwards. "What thing with the thestral?"

Lily turned red. "Erm. Nothing."

"Just answer" Sirius said, rolling his eyes. "We all know it's physically impossible for a thestral to –"

"Shut up!" Once again, the Look introduced itself. "Anyway. _Severus_," she emphasized, "I would shoot. Not because I'm feeling murderous towards him at all, but because I dislike him _so_. You, Potter, I suppose I would snog – I already did at that stupid party at the beginning of the year –"

"The beginning-of-the-year party?" asked Sirius.

"Wait, you would marry _Diggory_?" James exclaimed. "He's so full of himself! And he's not even good at Quidditch!"

"You're one to be talking," Lily scoffed.

"At least _I'm_ good at Quidditch."

"_Some_body's _jea_lous!" Sirius sang.

"I am not jealous!"

"And cranky."

"_I'M NOT CRANKY_!"

"Diggory happens to be a very friendly fellow," Lily said tersely, "and I don't consider Quidditch a necessity for marriage. Now, may I get back to what I was doing?"

"What were you doing?" Up again went the eyebrow.

"Eating, pondering my newest Transfig assignment and debating whether or not I should give you the gift I bought…"

This, of course, excited James more than anything else. "You got me a gift?"

"Prong! Focus!" Sirius snapped. When James continued to drool, he simply rolled his eyes and directed his attention to Lily. "Okay… Slughorn, Flitwick, and James."

"Shoot Slughorn, snog James, and marry Flitwick."

James was now dumbfounded. "Why am I never the one getting married to you? Am I good for snogging only?"

"Not even for that, Potter." Lily winked (which crumbled his resolve at once) and retreated to a corner where Mary, Marlene, and Alice were currently grouped.

Sirius and James stared after her.

"Well," said the former. "At least she doesn't want to shoot you anymore."

"Padfoot?"

"Yeah, Prongs?"

"You think I'll get my gift?"


	15. Hide and Seek

Party Games

Chapter 15: Hide and Seek

James proudly wore his new watch, which declared the time of day according to his mood (sleepy in the morning, hungry at noon, anxious just before a Quidditch game) and, much to Lily's chagrin, noticed James's feelings for her and took to chiming loudly whenever she was in the room. She thought it was annoying; he found it entertaining.

It was on a trip to Hogsmeade when Lily really cracked. Stuck in the same carriage as the Marauders, they had not ceased to make fun of her and the constantly beeping watch that James refused to take off. When they finally arrived at the village, she leapt out of the carriage and made a beeline for Colton's Finery to beg Mr. Colton to take it back.

He upheld a strong, no-return policy.

An hour later, students piled into the Three Broomstick, Lily among them.

"Sorry about the watch, Lily." James peeked at Lily from under the table, startling her. "Do you hate me?"

"What are you _doing_ down there?"

"It's not my fault!"

"I'm wearing a _skirt_!"

"I know." He grinned jauntily, and she kicked his shoulder.

He crawled onto the bench and settled himself beside her, looking quite prim. "I waited for you for half an hour," James informed her. "I though it would be easier to talk here, since the noise covers up the watch."

Lily didn't comment.

"And," James continued, not noticing her silence, "I thought you might let me buy you a drink for once." There was a pause. "Lily?"

"Tell you what," Lily said. Her eyes were half-shut, as if she were in deep thought. She was actually just tired and had a headache from the incessant chiming. "I'll hide, and if you can find me, then maybe I'll let you buy me a drink."

James, knowing she was probably not in her right mind, ventured, "Or maybe _I'll_ hide and you can look for me."

Her eyelids snapped open. "Is that a challenge?"

"It is."

"You're on!"

* * *

An hour and a half later, Lily had all but given up. James had successfully hidden himself and forgotten to reappear. She was feeling increasingly irritated by the minute.

There was one place she still hadn't checked, and it was here that she paced back and forth, wondering whether to risk going into a recently haunted building to search when he'd probably snuck back into the castle.

"Oh, screw it," she said out loud and swung herself over the fence, running toward the famed Shrieking Shack.

Planks creaked as she walked through. The furniture in each room was destroyed - ripped to shreds - and even the dividing wall was beginning to lean under its own weight. Something had done terrible damage to an otherwise well-built house.

Cobwebs hung over the stairwell. This place had not been visited for months.

Brrring! Brrring! 

Lily was alerted to a cupboard with one door gnawed off. So - he was here after all! That watch had given him away. She threw open the door to one James Potter, who cracked an eye open.

"Did I fall asleep?"

"I guess you did," she said, helping him up.

"Well."

"Well is right."

They stood in quiet for a short time, taking in the setting, before James made an observation.

"We're alone."

Pause. "Yeah."

There was another long, heavy silence.

"Why did you kiss me?"

Lily looked up. "When?"

"When we played Questions Only," James replied. "You let me kiss you. Why? I thought you didn't like me, Lily."

Lily looked to him, obviously surprised. "That's such a strange time to bring it up…" She wrung her hands for a second, looking helpless. Finally, she managed, "I don't know why."

"Lily." His hand found its way to her shoulder. "I really like you, and I want you to like me, too."

For a long, terrible moment, neither of them knew what to do. There was complete silence in the Shrieking Shack for perhaps the first time in its long career as a pair of hazel eyes locked with a pair of green.

Then he hugged her, and she didn't protest. Hands linked, and their lips brushed against each other has he spoke, "Lily? Will you try going out with me?"

Somewhere in between the hugging and the hand-holding and the kissing, Lily said yes.

* * *

So, this chapter is a major turning point for the story. I realize this chapter isn't as humourous as the previous; I also realize that it's much too early for them to be together, since they're only in about April of sixth year. Don't worry, though - there is no joy in Mudville. I don't intend to stop just because Lily has agreed to go out with James, nor do I intend to beat a dead horse. :)

I really never intended for this to be an ongoing story, but when I see how things linked together, I realize how much I like it that way.

I can't believe the number of reviews, favorites, alerts, etc. this has gotten. In my eyes, 200 reviews are what prove an author to be truly popular, and I can't express how flattered and astounded I feel about the attention I've been receiving. A lot of compliments have come my way which I treasure, and I've been told again and again that my writing has improved greatly. I owe this to Fiand to its wonderful authors and readers… thank you!

I owe special thanks to **xxpiratesxx**, who has relentlessly reviewed my work and kept me motivated for the next chapter! Thank you!


	16. Food and Water

Party Games

Party Games

Chapter 16: Food and Water

"Food and water!"

Lily heaved herself up, catapulting over a brick wall as she hurdled toward Sirius. She all but ran him over before whirling around and dragging herself behind the nearest tree.

Remus was already frozen: a bored, slumped figure on the grass.

"Fifteen, sixteen, seventeen…" As he counted to twenty Lily heard a rustling behind her. James, dressed in camoflauge with war paint around his eyes, put a finger to his lips as he inched, on his elbows and knees, toward an oversized pumpkin.

"Peter, I see you!" Sirius called out, triumphant. Peter, poised on Hagrid's back steps like a majestic statue, was frozen. Out. Beaten. And laughing his head off.

There was rustling and a crackle of leaves as James sat himself up against the pumpkin. It seemed he had found his perfect hiding spot.

"Food and water!"

Lily swung out from behind the tree and sprinted for Sirius, who had his eyes closed and arms held out. She punched his hand and made a hasty dive behind a bush just as he finished counting to ten.

"Hello," said James, who was also kneeling there.

Poor Lily's face went red. "Hi, James," she tried to say calmly. It came out a stutter.

"I said _hello_," James whispered, moving for a kiss. He got it. Lily leaned in, loving every second of this little…escapade.

"Food and water!"

"Hello," Lily repeated. Again their lips met. Again, hands touched.

"Food and water!"

Eyes fluttered shut.

"Food and water!"

Breath mixed.

"_Food and water!_"

The kiss became demanding. Hands tipped her chin up as she gripped her knees.

Silence pounded in Lily's ears. She wondered briefly if this was bad.

Her lips met his throat, and his hands met her waist.

Silence.

"Lily," he said to the sky.

"James," she said to his collarbone.

"I see you," said Sirius. And all of them were frozen.

* * *

I realize how short this is.

I've been gone for over two months, so I have a lot to tell you.

This is the first thing I have written in weeks - where I used to be completely devoted to fanfiction... now I'm not so much :( Classes have become stressful as the end of the year builds up to finals, etc. Even my poetry - I used to write five or six poems per night - has dwindled to nothing as I find a lack of time and a lack of inspiration. Even though I am still actively working on my big piece now, _Timeline_, I also have a real novel to contend with. The lack of muse has been devastating.

The inspiration for this piece came from a game I was fortunate to learn at a friend's 18th birthday party (Theo, if you read this, you were there)! When I first started this series, I made a list of all the party games I knew, and worked my way through them one by one. Some of the ideas were unusable, not so much party games as little games to play when we're bored (such as Bloody Knuckles... I barely managed to write that). So learning a new game was a lot of fun and a definite bonus to my muse.

I'm not very clear about the rules in this one, but I know that one could learn new games from this, so here there are briefly:

- One person stands in the middle of a house or yard

- He closes his eyes and puts his arms out to his sides, and everyone touches a hand

- He yells "Food and water!" and everyone runs to a hiding place while he counts to a number (let's say, thirty)

- Once he finishes counting, he opens his eyes and looks around. He can move one step in any direction, but that's all.

- If he sees someone, he calls out their name and location. They have to freeze where they are.

- Once he can't find anymore people, he closes his eyes again and yells "Food and water!" After yelling he counts to a lesser number (say, twenty) as everyone runs back, touches his hand, and finds a new hiding place.

- This continues until one person is left, who becomes the person in the center.

It's a difficult game because each go-around the time available to hide is less and less. I suggest playing it in a big yard... with lots of places to hide, like behind a car or tree, or in a garbage can.

It was a lot of fun to play.

You might notice my writing style is changing... that's in part because of my English class, which is so gosh darn focused on proper language that I doubt I'll ever be able to work humor in with ease. I probably sound really stuck-up right now, actually. Er... just know that I'm the same person, and I'll be trying to put out the same or better quality writing for all of you. My fans are my inspiration. Other people might say something like reviews are their muse... well, _you_ are my muse. :) Each and everyone one of you.

I have to thank everyone for being patient... and also, cookies to anyone who read this horrendously long author's note ;)

Ciao!


	17. Baby, Will You Please, Please Smile?

Party Games

Chapter 17: Baby, Baby, Will You Please, Please Smile?

"I can't believe you two didn't tell me you were together," Sirius pouted.

"In all fairness, Sirius, we were pretty obvious about it." Lily raised her eyebrows. "Was the hand-holding, hugging, and generally lovey-gooey nonsense not enough for you?"

"I thought you were just experimenting with your sexuality!"

"Yes. I went to all that trouble to discover I am straight."

"Not that anyone's complaining," James added helpfully. Lily smacked him upside the head. "Ow! I'm just being honest!"

"Well," Sirius huffed, "I guess there's really only one way to resolve the issue, isn't there?"

"We weren't aware there _was_ an issue."

"_REMUS! PETER!_"

"Yes, Your Majesty?" Remus appeared on the spiral staircase descending from the dormitories. He had a slight twitch in his eye, as if he had been forcibly stored in the dorm for hours just for this purpose of appearing on cue.

"Where's Peter?"

Peter trooped down the stair, looking extremely miserable. He was wearing a pair of clip-on earrings and drugstore lipstick, and he seemed generally angry at the world.

"Peter…" James started, then faltered. "…are you…?"

"What? No," the victimized character replied indignantly. "Of course not. The diva phase was a _one-time_ thing."

"Peter will be playing a girl," Sirius declared, "for we have not one here today."

Lily glared.

"Erm, Sirius." James poked his friend tentatively. He was genuinely confused for the seventh time that day. "Sirius? _What_, exactly, are we doing?" Images of what they could possibly need a false woman for flashed through his mind, but he repressed them, slightly traumatized, mostly in awe.

"'Baby, baby, will you please, please smile?'" Sirius said casually.

"Don't call me baby." James turned red.

Lily gaped like a fish.

"_No_," Sirius said impatiently. "'Baby, baby, will you please, please smile?' It's a game. One person goes around a circle and asks someone that. They can do anything to try and make the person smile except tickle him. If the person can say, 'Sorry, honey, I love you, but I just can't smile' without smiling, then the middle person has to ask someone else. If the asked person smiles, he becomes the middle person." Sirius scratched his ear in boredom as James and Lily attempted to process this synopsis at once.

"And… we're playing this _why_?" Lily ventured. Sirius immediately broke the calm.

"WHY? _WHY!?_" he yelped, flailing his arms around. "ONLY BECAUSE IT IS AN AMAZING GAME! AND BECAUSE YOU ARE DATING JAMES, THAT'S WHY!" he stopped, seized a thermos of coffee beside him, and took a large gulp out of it, twitching as he did so.

This, at least, explained his edginess.

"You," he said suddenly, fixing Lily with a dog stare, "against me. Winner gets James."

* * *

The game, as Lily was beginning to figure out, could not have a winner.

Remus was perched primly on Peter's lap. One arm was draped around his friend's shoulders. "Baby," he said in a sultry voice, "baby, will you please, please smile?"

Peter sighed, and with what seemed like genuine sadness replied, "Sorry, honey. I love you but – I – just – can't…" He burst into tears, and Remus, mildly alarmed, moved off.

He approached Sirius, gave him the evil eye, and said, "Smile, you bastard."

Sirius made a noise that sounded vaguely like "Bitch!" but took Remus's place in the middle, grinning. He strolled around the circle, which had grown considerably in the last thirty minutes (as Mary, Marlene, Alice, Frank, and a few others had wandered into the common room, subsequently being roped into the game).

"O, Lily," he said airily, plopping down in front of her, "don't think I've forgotten our little… tête-à-tête." He winked. James looked scandalised.

"If you mean your little caffeine-fueled outburst earlier," Lily deadpanned, "then I haven't forgotten it either."

"Good!"

"Yeah!"

"YOUR MOM!"

"YOUR FACE!"

"YOUR MOM'S FACE!"

"YOUR FACE'S MOM!"

"So, whaddaya say, wanna smile?"

Lily considered this for a moment. "No."

"Well, OKAY THEN!"

"IT _IS_ OKAY!"

"GLAD WE SETTLED THAT!"

"SO AM I!"

"Mary?" Sirius turned to the other girl, look hopeful. "Maybe you?"

"Maybe no?"

"God," Sirius said. "You all suck. Remember, I didn't want to do this." He approached James.

"Hey, sexy."

"Hello, Sirius."

"Why does that not freak you out!?"

"We're best friends, Sirius. We've publicly confessed our gay love for each other several times. There comes a point when it's not weird or even funny."

"Oh." Sirius looked mildly disappointed. "Well, how about I tell the whole room about your little picture of –"

James tackled Sirius in what seemed like slow motion. He seized his friend by the shoulder, and they rolled over and over, scratching and kicking at each other until James finally said, "Okay! I'll take the middle, you berk!"

"Whoohoo!"

"Hello, Sirius," said Lily, whom he no was sitting beside. "I hate you."

"It had to be done."

"What picture?"

"Huh?"

"What's it a picture of?"

"Oh," Sirius said. He appeared to be deep in thought. "You know what his Animagus is, right?"

"Yeah, he told me."

"Well. It has to do with that."

"Wha – ?"

"Lily?" James grinned hopefully at Lily, interrupting the conversation. "Will you please smile?"

She almost did at the sheer sweetness of his tone, but managed to keep a straight face. "Sorry, but I just can't smile. Maybe you should come back later."

"Ah, well," he said, retreating.

Frank, A lice, and Peter all tried unsuccessfully to make Lily smile – though Peter was closest. His lipstick had smeared into an… "attractive" ring around his mouth, and it was evident he was also wearing mascara, as it had run during his crying episode.

"Lily," he ventured. "You remind me of my childhood."

"Okay," she replied, confused.

"Your hair is like fried rice – surreal and underappreciated."

"Okay, Peter."

"You deserve to believe it's not butter!" he blurted.

Now she was just concerned. "Peter?"

"Your… your face is as ugly as… as an _ugly-face person!_"

Lily started to choke on her own spit, and it was several minutes before she could talk, which worried her friends but mostly embarrassed her. She did not, however, break her winning streak, much to Peter's disappointment.

"Oh, you little fucker," Sirius said when he saw this. "Can't you fail at something _once_ in your life?"

"You know, Lily," James said thoughtfully, "you _are_ kind of depressing."

Smack.

"Ow! I was just being _honest_!"

* * *

Thank you, everyone, for the great support and the number of reviews that have been left! I've found a bit more inspiration for this story, so hopefully I will be updating it more often. For those of you who know of party games I haven't used yet, I'm very open to suggestions. (I'm starting to run low on ideas!)

For this chapter, I am requesting **20 reviews**. That can't be so hard, can it? :D Thank you in advance!

And please go check out my "new" story, **Higher Than Your Heart**!

**miss bella green**: Whoops! Thank you for catching my mistake. You're very right - sometimes I will forget when writing these that "the troupe" is in sixth year. Reading back, though, I realize that needs to be changed! I will change it as soon as I get the chance. :)


End file.
